Elastomeric polymers have recently been made available to the industry which exhibit a desirable combination of low temperature properties and resistance to oil and oxidation. These compositions, described in detail in Logothetis, U.S. Patent application Ser. Nos. 233,741, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,326, and 230,483, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,262 hereby incorporated by reference, exhibit a glass transition temperature lower than about 0.degree.C. and a relatively high inherent viscosity. These polymers are the result of the discovery that the indicated desirable combination of properties can be obtained through copolymers having alternating units of ethylene and alkyl acrylates.
However, certain specialized applications of elastomeric compositions would benefit from polymers of this type in a normally liquid state, with reactive groups terminating both ends of the relatively short chain molecules. Such compositions, for example, would be particularly useful in the formulation of high molecular weight rubbers after the incorporation of additives.